


Psychic

by The_Newbie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Newbie/pseuds/The_Newbie
Summary: Double Trouble was almost Triple Threat, if only the triple could have stayed the summmer...Julie and Flynn's other friend, Kamele Ray Kekoa (KK), didn't make it back from her dads place in Hawaii right off the bat due to some court issues. But now she's back in LA and ready for some serious jam sessions. All that's put on hold when a rift opens between the three friends, that sends Kamele spiraling downward while Julie and her Phantoms shoot upwards in the Music scene.When someone starts suspecting Nick isn't all that he's cracked up to be, it'll take some pretty sneaky and even shady business to dig up the dirt they need. Tack on a few hard deadlines and feelings that just won't go away... this oughta be one interesting show.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, this is my first work in this fandom, like ever! I'm super excited because I love this show, and its Kenny Ortega! I mean, what's not to love? 
> 
> Here's how this is going to work. Right now, I'm working on writing up a couple of chapters so that I can do like, weekly updates and what not. For right now, this prologue is going to stand alone. But... I'm also going to write songs to go with the different chapters... So this could either be a great idea or a bad idea, I don't know. But I want to get at least 5 chapters hashed out, so like I said, prologues gonna stand a lone for a little while. 
> 
> I would like any feedback you guys could give me on this: should I write the songs? My plan is to do two main types of songs: electronic/rap and ukulele. For the Uke one's I'd write the lyrics and the chords and such, but for the rap/pop ones my plan is to write lyrics to put over an already existing piece of instrumental music. The sole reason for this is that I do not have the type of software or skills required to do some of this serious backing track stuff. I can't promise that they'll be very good, but I can promise they'll be original.  
> There will also be some covers on Kamele's part, mostly for some of the festival work she does (that'll come in in later chapters of the story). I might not include them though.  
> So yeah, what do you think? Just let me know! I'm close enough on chapter one I think I'll be able to publish it in a week or so, but we'll see. Anyway, I'll shut up, thanks so much for the read and please if you can give me any feedback on the above ideas I could really use it.

Kamele got the call from her dad that Mr. Molina - Julie's dad_ had just found out that Julie was going to be opening for Panic! at the Disco. He had one pass left and wanted to know if Kamele would land in time to make it. Aftar a couple calls between Mr. Molina and her mother, Makemele had everything figured out. 

She'd made it seconds before Julie went on. Grabbed her pass from the ticket booth and ran in. The music was powerful and on point, simple and rhyming but also slathered in deeper meaning. Those boys were so cute. But that drummer. Mm. Hella Fine. 

Kamele left right after to settle in, planning on dropping by the next morning for a proper hang out and/or jam session. She'd call Flynn sometime the next morning. On the way to her moms apartment, they stopped by a Walgreens to get a card, some flowers, and chocolate. 

KK and her mom didn't get home until late. Her mom went straight to bed, while she stayed up putting the finishing touches on her "song" - _I'm Back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a couple of comments about this so I wanna clear this up. 
> 
> No, Alex is not being shipped with a female character. The story line is only focusing on the male female relationships. However, there will be a minor portion of the story line where a female character falls for Alex and he doesn't find out. 
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like to see this story line, this is something I haven't tried yet so I want to hear your thoughts on this. I'm gonna try and get chapter 1 up here soon.


	2. Hold Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... change of plans. Huge change of plans.

Basically, I want to address that I'm taking this in a different direction. I'm going to change the organization of this, so listen up. 

This is what I wanna call the Kamele AU for now. This is all subject to change btw. But anyway, I am going to be putting up different works labeled with the episode titles. Each work will have chapters titled with the songs that will be in them. So some of the works may have one chapter, or two. They will be put into a collection labeled with the season, so I will be renaming the series. 

I'm doing it this way because there is so much work going into each of these that there'll be a very irregular update schedule. I promise it'll make more sense when I put it up. 

I'm also going to be rewriting the prologue, or maybe getting rid of it altogether. I'll leave this up until I get the other one up. Please bear with me, I promise I'm working. 

Anyway, bear with me. I can put up an overview of the AU if you guys would like while I'm trying to get everything up. Please, bear with me, I love ya'll!


	3. Announcement

Hey everyone! I wanted to give an update. Obviously, I haven't updated in forever, and there's a reason for that. I am currently starting to get really serious about a novel I want to write. I am beginning the first draft and research phase (it's a historical fiction set in an obscure time period that I am having to do a lot of digging to get anything researched). As such I am suspending any and all work on my other manuscripts. This one hit me different, and I feel obligated to write this story because the events in the story were intentionally hidden by the government of Mexico. So until I either give up or get this thing worked out, I will not be updating. I'm so sorry but I need to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a couple of comments about this so I wanna clear this up. 
> 
> No, Alex is not being shipped with a female character. The story line is only focusing on the male female relationships. However, there will be a minor portion of the story line where a female character falls for Alex and he doesn't find out. 
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like to see this story line, this is something I haven't tried yet so I want to hear your thoughts on this. I'm gonna try and get chapter 1 up here soon.


End file.
